guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance
This page gives a brief explanation of the various dances which can be performed with the /dance emote. *Typing /dance *, as with other commands, will delay the action to the next round 10 seconds, which lets multiple characters synchronize their dancing. *It is possible to hold any bundle item while dancing, such as a Flag, though it will not be visible. *Entering a Stance or using a skill with no casting time will not interrupt the dance. *You can remain dancing while Shadow stepping if that shadow step is done by canceling an Enchantment (like Recall and Aura of Displacement), as this does not require any motion on the part of your character. *If you do the /dancenew with the Assassin or the Ritualist and shadow step away your background dancers will stay in their place. However, if you move, they will disappear. Collector's Edition dances * The Nightfall Collector's Edition dances resemble the African tribal dance in Coming to America. * Both the Nightfall Collector's Edition dances (for Paragon and Dervish) will keep their animations going if you do another emote. They will continue until the second emote ends. For example, if you do /dancenew, then /bowhead, your disco ball or confetti will continue while you stand there until you move or do another emote. You can also play rock/paper/scissors repeatedly and the ball will stay there, since these emotes don't technically "end". * To access the special dance emotes packaged with the Collector's Edition of Factions, use the /dancenew emote. * The /dancenew command is available to all characters and classes, even Prophecies and Factions, with or without the Collector's Edition. However, non-assassin or -ritualist characters will resort to their usual /dance routine, and non-Collector's Edition assassins and ritualists will run through their /dancenew routines without the shadow/spirit backing dancers. It is therefore possible to synchronise /dancenew routines even across classes and indeed different Guild Wars products with /dancenew *. /dance * and /dancenew * will not sync. *For assassins and ritualists, the /dancenew routine has certain differences to their usual /dance routines, including the "summoning" animation at the start and a few minor in-dance variations. For instance, during the male assassin dance there's a part where the dancer is pulled upright like a puppet on strings and is then "cut" from those strings - In the /dance, the assassin does this himself with his own hands, while in the /dancenew he allows the two shadows to do this; one pulling and one cutting. *Assassins and ritualists can display both their Divine Aura and their Collector's Edition dance by doing /dance followed by /dancenew. However, this does not work for the Paragon and Dervish with the Nightfall Collector's Edition dances - the /dancenew will simply replace the old dance, including the glowing effect. Note: Click on the images to view the full animation of each dance. Warrior Male * This dance is a mixture of various dances John Travolta has done in his movies, including Saturday Night Fever and Pulp Fiction. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.5 seconds. *It is nearly the same dance as a Human Male in World of Warcraft. Image:Male_Warrior_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male warrior dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance is Uma Thurman's dance from the movie Pulp Fiction. It involves The Twist, The Watusi, and The Swim. * One loop of this dance lasts 16.2 seconds. * Pulp Fiction Dance Video Image:Female_Warrior_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female warrior dance (click to see animation) Ranger Male * The male ranger dance is a form of locking and breakdancing. * This dance strongly resembles a scene from the 1984 movie Breakin'. * This dance strongly resembles pieces from Fatboy Slim's video Rockafeller Skank. * One loop of this dance lasts 11.3 seconds. Image:Male_Ranger_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male ranger dance (click to see animation) Female * The female ranger dance is fluid, involving motion of the waist and hips. * One loop of this dance lasts 13.5 seconds. Image:Female_Ranger_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female ranger dance (click to see animation) Monk Male * The male monk dance is very graceful, resembling tai-chi or other fluid exercise. * One loop of this dance lasts 16.5 seconds. Image:Male_Monk_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male monk dance (click to see animation) Female * The female monk dance is a short section from the Chinese Wushu Changquan, which means Long Fist. * This seems to be the specific routine from which the female monk dance was partly derived. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.5 seconds. Image:Female_Monk_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female monk dance (click to see animation) Necromancer Male * The male necromancer's dance is better described as "rocking out" or "moshing" than actual dancing with headbanging and thrashing about. * This dance is unique in that the Necromancer is able to hold any weapon or PvE item (such as a gear) while dancing outside an outpost. * One loop of this dance lasts 12 seconds. Image:Male_Necromancer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male necromancer dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance is the same as Michael Jackson's Thriller. * One loop of this dance lasts 21 seconds. Image:Female_Necromancer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female necromancer dance (click to see animation) Mesmer Male * The male mesmer holds his arms stiff and dances with his feet alone, similar to the style of Riverdance or traditional Irish step dancing. * One loop of this dance lasts 6 seconds. Image:Male_Mesmer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male mesmer dance (click to see animation) Female * The female mesmer's dance resembles the Spanish Flamenco steps. * One loop of this dance lasts 8.7 seconds. Image:Female_Mesmer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female mesmer dance (click to see animation) Elementalist Male * The male elementalist starts out slowly, shifting his weight from side to side, then eventually becoming more and more absorbed into the "music," so to speak, eventually doing the "Dry Heave" by Elaine in Seinfeld: sticking out his thumbs, leaning backwards, and snapping his head around while making little kicks similar to the Rumba train (like in the movie The Mask). * The male elementalist dance is unique in that the dance doesn't fully repeat. The beginning sequence of the dance happens once, and then there's a very short section at the end that cycles. Image:Male_Elementalist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male elementalist dance (click to see animation) Female * The female elementalist dance is a Belly Dance, a Western name for a style of dance developed in the Middle East. In Europe, it is sometimes called an oriental dance. * This dance is also a very strong representation of the Hawaiian "Hula" Dance. * One loop of this dance lasts 11.2 seconds. Image:Female_Elementalist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female elementalist dance (click to see animation) Assassin Male * The Robot, complete with "strings" if you have the factions CE. * One loop of this dance lasts 26.6 seconds. Image:Male_Assassin_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male assassin dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance begins with Skanking, then ends with a high-flying backflip. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.4 seconds. Image:Female_Assassin_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female assassin dance (click to see animation) image:Female Assassin Dance - Shadows.jpg|Beginning of dance with spirits Ritualist Male * This dance resembles the odd Napoleon Dynamite dance in the movie by the same name. * One loop of this dance lasts 29.6 seconds. Image:Male_Ritualist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male ritualist dance (click to see animation) Female * The female ritualist dance is a mix of Yoga poses, including some portions of the Sun Salute. * One loop of this dance lasts 30.5 seconds. Image:Female_Ritualist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female ritualist dance (click to see animation) image:Female_Ritualist_Dance_-_Spirits.jpg|Beginning of dance with spirits Paragon Male * Michael Jackson's dance from the final dance sequence of the Beat it video. * One loop of this dance lasts 24.8 seconds. Image:Male_Paragon_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male paragon dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance is based on traditional African tribal dance. * This dance resembles the "Danse Sauvage" of Josephine Baker, which she presented in the 1920s throughout France. * One loop of this dance lasts 26.5 seconds. Image:Female_Paragon_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female paragon dance (click to see animation) Dervish Male * Inspired heavily by Christopher Walken's dance in Fatboy Slim's Weapon of Choice music video. * One loop of this dance lasts 19 seconds. Image:Male_Dervish_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male dervish dance (click to see animation) Female * Traditional whirling dervish dance combined with elements of ballet. * One loop of this dance lasts 23 seconds. Image:Female_Dervish_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female dervish dance (click to see animation) Other Junundu *The Junundu dance causes the wurm (and all heroes or henchmen with you) to sway from side to side. Image:Junundu Dance First Frame.jpg|Junundu Dance Rollerbeetle Racer *The rollerbeetle throws up its "arms" 5 times, then rolls onto its back and spins clockwise in a backspin resembling breakdancing. Image:Rollerbeetle Racer Dance First Frame.jpg|Rollerbeetle Racer Dance (click to see animation) Siege Devourer *This dance will cause the Siege Devourer sway from side to side with its claws and then jump in the air and start again Image:Siege Devourer Dance First Frame.jpg|Siege Devourer Dance Notes *Disguises generally possess the ability to dance. *Dervishes in Avatar form dance like the avatar's class and gender. *Junundu can dance. *The Siege Devourer can dance (clip not available right now) *Abaddon will dance in response to your dance in the last mission of Nightfall. Be warned, this will kill your party. *Henchmen and Heroes in the party will use one of the "instrument" emotes in sync with a dancing character (/dance). *Using "/dancenew" in any area will ensure all heroes and henchmen dance, although they will perform an interrupted version of the dance. *Henchman "Eve" (Necromancer) performs the female Elementalist's dance. *Henchman "Mhenlo" (Monk) performs the male Ranger's dance. *Henchman "Dunham" (Mesmer) performs the male Warrior's dance. *Razah will lean forward and sway back and forth. *Morgahn (paragon) performs the male Warrior's dance. *Other non-human characters, such as Zhed Shadowhoof (a Centaur) or Talon Silverwing (a Tengu), cannot dance. (Despite being nonhuman, Jora can dance) Category:Emotes